Folding chairs of various types are well known. Such chairs typically have a seat which is pivotably attached to legs such that the seat can be pivoted from an open position for sitting to a folded position for storage. Many such folding chairs have a seat back connected between the pair of legs. The advantage of these chairs is that they can be stored in a relatively small space when in a folded condition.
Another type of chair, popular for use as outdoor furniture, is a molded plastic chair. These chairs are a single molded structure and are usually configured so that one chair may be stacked on another chair.
Stackable chairs have an advantage in that they can be stacked upon one another and placed on a pallet for easy transport. A retailer may display the stacked chairs on the same pallet on which they have been shipped. Consumers may also store several stackable chairs stacked one upon another. While the stackability is an advantage for storage and display, larger stackable chairs are disliked by consumers because they will not fit into many automobiles. Consequently, there is a need for a chair which is both stackable and can be folded. Such a chair would fit into most family cars when folded.
Adirondack chairs are a larger type of chair and are very popular. These chairs tend to be either a single molded unit or a wooden chair in which the pieces of the chair are nailed together to form a single unit. Most wooden Adirondack chairs are not foldable, and are also very difficult to stack. Indeed, the only method of stacking such an Adirondack chair is to place one chair in an upright position and the invert the second chair and place it over the first chair. Consequently, there is a need for an Adirondack chair which is both stackable and foldable.